Enrico Pucci
Whitesnake |namesake = Enrico Coveri Emilio Pucci |stand = Whitesnake C-Moon Made in Heaven |age = ~39Calculated from date of birth and year Stone Ocean takes place. |birthday = June 5, 1972''SO Chapter 127: Heavy Weather (3)'' |zodiac = Gemini |czodiac = Rat |gender = Male |nation = Italian American |hair = White ( , ASB, EoH) |eyes = Brown ( , ASB, EoH) |occupation = |goals = Avenge DIO and achieve "heaven" |family = Unnamed Pope (Ancestor) Perla Pucci (Younger sister) Domenico Pucci (Twin brother) |affiliation = DIO Agents of Enrico Pucci |status = Deceased |death = November 2011 |cod = Beaten to death by Weather Report |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |gamedebut = All Star Battle |seiyuu = Jōji Nakata (Ultra Jump CM, Young Pucci, Eyes of Heaven) Shō Hayami‎ (All Star Battle) |colors = StoneOcean }} is the main antagonist of Stone Ocean. A loyal follower and friend of DIO, Pucci aspires to implement a plan long formulated by DIO to "achieve heaven". Working as a at Green Dolphin Street Prison, he secretly frames Jolyne Cujoh and uses her as bait to lure Jotaro Kujo and his memories of DIO's Diary. Pucci is a Stand User and manipulates the mind and soul through his Stand, Whitesnake. Appearance Pucci is a dark-skinned man of average to above-average height and slim to fit build. Pucci has very short white hair with shaved lines forming two elongated hexagons of hair between his scalp and his temples, each joining the corresponding eyebrow with a zig-zagging strand of hair. In early depictions, the other side of these hexagons joined the rest of the hair with another zig-zagging strand of hair and shaved lines formed a triangle behind each ear in a way that the larger mass of hair formed a large plus sign on the back of his head. Later depictions have the shaved lines of each hexagon joining and going to the base of his skull by forming a one-chevron line. He has thin sideburns, spreading at the edge of the middle of his jaw. In early depictions, his irises had a plus sign shaped star design which changed into a solid color incomplete disk, missing a circular section either on the left or the right side. Pucci wears a slim, black gown, in the style of a priest's vestment. A gold cross is printed on top, spanning his chest and running his length, with two golden double crosses at the wrists of his sleeves. The gown is accompanied with an $800''SO Chapter 49: Flash Flood Warning, Part 2'' pair of pants and some loafers. He later added a belt over his gown. Pucci of the New Moon After uniting with the Green Baby, Pucci's appearance takes a number of superficial changes. Strands of hair join to his eyebrows, forming a five-pointed star on his forehead and his right sideburn join with it. His hair changes design with three shaved lines going from his left temple to the base of his skull. He grows ponytails or dreadlocks, which thread through the holes of his collar. In early depictions, like the Green Baby, his eyelashes grow into spikes and his skin has lines going over it and he replaces his previous belt with a much larger double belt, and his wrists now have golden bands. He has five ponytails, his sideburn has 4 lines going to his eyebrows with one going to the left eyebrow and the shaved lines follow the top of his scalp. Later depictions have only 3 ponytails, 3 lines joining his sideburn to his right eyebrow and the shaved lines following his left temple. Color Schemes Colored Manga= * Hair: White * Outfit: Dark purple gown with a golden cross. |-| ASB= * Hair: White * Outfit: Dark purple gown with a golden cross. |-| EOH= * Hair: White * Outfit: Dark purple gown with a golden cross. |-| Others= |-| Personality The priest Enrico Pucci is a fanatic committed to a heretical notion of God's will and to DIO's plan. As a teenager, Enrico Pucci was a good-hearted man, who tried the best he could to follow his faith as a future priest. When a tragic series of events led to the suicide of his beloved sister Perla, Pucci fell into despair and then went to see DIO, whom he encountered before. Enrico Pucci then became a radical believer after frequenting DIO, whose principal credo was that humans were helpless before many forces which ruled the Universe. Among these forces, God's will and Fate -which Pucci dubs "Gravity"- were the most brought up. Pucci's backstory, full of near-impossible coincidences and twists of fate and Perla's death whose responsibility couldn't be pinned on anybody, in particular, were the probable inceptions of this belief. Prone to chitchat, a lingering effect of his many discussions with DIO, Pucci often brings multiple random trivia to drive his point: observing Miraschon try to steal a golden cross, Pucci explained how Miraschon couldn't escape her nature , p15; similarly, Pucci explained to Jolyne how a certain species of reckless swallows died young because they didn't realize their limits, and used this as a metaphor for the Joestar bloodline , p8. Mixing this belief with DIO's plan to "attain Heaven", Pucci sought to make every human know their fated paths via Made in Heaven's power, and give them the "resolution" to accept their destiny, calling it true "happiness". Essentially, Pucci wished that humans realized that they couldn't fight Fate and make them at peace with their status as subordinates of Fate. , p8-10 In his quest for attaining Heaven, Pucci used many immoral methods including murder, manipulation, and bribery. Pucci was particularly callous about human lives, considering that he worked for the greater good anyway and that these sacrifices were insignificant. DIO's plan notably included the sacrifice of 36 human lives, and Pucci also sought to murder anyone who would cross his path, even Emporio Alniño who was a helpless child, or used minions he would recruit with manipulation or promises of favors as the priest of Green Dolphin Street. Underhanded tactics are not beneath him: Pucci favors imposing cruel choices to his enemies, for instance throwing Jotaro's Memory DISC into the dying Anasui , p19, and asking Jolyne whether she wants to stop him or save Jotaro, as the DISC will disappear if Anasui dies and her father as a result, and Pucci would drive Jotaro through a similar choice in his final battle , p6-8. Generally, Pucci is a rather immoral person, having no qualm being violent (his first appearance has him smashing Miraschon face-first into the edge of a cabinet after discovering a theft) , p13 or collaborating with various criminals, viewing them as tools to further his plans. As a fanatic, Pucci neither enjoys nor dislikes the numerous immoral acts he commits, being focused on his plan above all. As DIO planned for, his friend Pucci doesn't take any interest whatsoever in worldly concerns such as wealth or sex, and his only drives are his friendship with DIO and his belief , p8, although, during their first meeting, DIO noticed a burgeoning evil in the priest who was reading a book about a clergyman committing adultery and running from his office to become an artist. In his goal to obtain DIO's plans, he sacrificed Johngalli A, the only one of his original allies left and DIO's son Donatello. His twin brother Wes told him when he regained his memory, that he was "the worst evil: an evil man who didn't know that he was evil" , p10. A rather reserved priest, Pucci became more and more exalted as the plan neared its completion, having occasional outbursts of enthusiasm and celebrating the Green Baby's conception. Prior to acquiring Made in Heaven, Pucci was an anxious person and used to recite the prime numbers , p7, which calmed him thanks to their indivisibility. Upon unlocking it, however, Pucci became supremely confident, and began to express his emotions more freely, exasperated at Jolyne's persistence to resist him and shouting her name in anger , p6. Interestingly, Pucci's first Stand Whitesnake possesses its own personality which can be described a scornful and vicious. Whitesnake vocalizes Pucci's inner emotions more freely than its user, notably his anger. Abilities Pucci develops two Stands other than his original during the course of ''Stone Ocean. Whitesnake is Pucci's basic Stand, with which he may steal up to two DISCs from individuals, one DISC contains the Stand of the target while the other DISC contains the target's memories. Pucci develops C-Moon with the instructions in DIO's Diary and with DIO's Bone, which manipulates gravity. Pucci develops Made in Heaven with further instructions in DIO's Diary, which steadily increases the speed of time. History Early life Pucci was born with a disfigured left foot, though this apparently did not hinder his ability to walk. Having descended from an influential Italian family, he grew up with a wealthy upbringing and was well-liked by everyone. Raised as a Roman Catholic, he was already on the path of priesthood at the age of fifteen, an action allowed by his parents due to his family's religious history. One day while sweeping the floors, he stumbled upon DIO's feet underneath a table. Curious, he conversed with DIO, and though he was alarmed when DIO grasped his twisted foot, he didn't think it was anything special. It wasn't until Pucci removed his shoe that he noticed his foot had been healed. Around the same time, a woman, in tears, came to the confessional booth, pleading to be heard. Choosing to listen in the absent priest's place, he heard how this woman had switched her sickly baby with another family's . When he asked what the family name was, he was shocked to discover it was Pucci. Not long afterward, his sister, Perla, fell in love with a part-time worker named Wes Bluemarine. The man his sister was dating was actually his thought-to-be-dead twin brother. Despite his discovery, Pucci is unable to tell anyone due to his priestly obligation to preserve the privacy of confessions. In order to protect his sister from knowing of the incest, Pucci secretly hired a P.I. group to force Wes and Perla to break up. However, he was unaware that the P.I. group held the beliefs of the , who discovered that Wes' presumed father was an African American and proceeded to lynch Wes. Wes was shot and hung from a noose over a cliff while Perla was beaten. The morning afterward, Pucci discovered Perla's corpse from her suicide and cradled her body in sadness. He noticed a DISC emerging from her head, due to DIO's influence with the Stand Arrow. Pucci wanted to follow DIO, enticed by his words, but not before tying up all the loose ends to his past. He approaches the post-traumatic Wes, who was furious at Pucci's interference in his relationship with Perla, and quickly told him they were brothers before removing Wes's memory DISC from him. Wes then adopted the name Weather Report to compensate for not having a name. Pucci spent the remainder of that year with DIO. From him, he learned the "ingredients" needed to formulate the "perfect world". DIO grew to trust Pucci entirely, and gave him one of his finger bones as a remaining fragment should he die. The remaining years of Pucci's life were driven by his obsession with this promised land, and he waited for the preparation of the said day. To increase his mobility, he finished his priesthood and became a Father to those in need. He allied with Johngalli A in a plan to avenge DIO by killing Jotaro and his daughter Jolyne and complete DIO's plans. Determined to fulfill DIO's prophecy, he secured a job at Green Dolphin Street Prison, where he spent the next 8 years as the head priest and had since then become the longest residing employee of the prison. Stone Ocean The Framing of Jolyne Cujoh To fulfill DIO's secret plan, Pucci needs the hidden instructions contained within DIO's Diary, but Jotaro Kujo has burned it down. However, Pucci knows that Jotaro must have read the diary. To recover the instructions and avenge DIO, Pucci and Johngalli A devise a plan to lure Jotaro into their prison. As the one known criminal, Johngalli A openly acts by ordering thugs to throw a hitchhiker into the car Romeo Jisso and Jolyne Cujoh, Jotaro's daughter, were riding in. Johngalli A then directly hired a corrupt lawyer to protect Romeo and frame Jolyne for manslaughter with aggravating circumstances which would guarantee her transfer to Green Dolphin Street Prison. That way, Jotaro would investigate the circumstances and try to meet Jolyne in prison. When Jotaro eventually visits Jolyne, Pucci cooperates with Johngalli A. to eliminate him. After a long-range shot against Jolyne, Pucci has Whitesnake trap the two inside a delusional combat scenario, from which both of them eventually escape. The family freeing themselves from Whitesnake's spell is unexpected but, at a corridor, Johngalli A. and Whitesnake manage to surround Jotaro and force him to protect his daughter. It is this moment that Whitesnake steals two DISCs from Jotaro, his Stand disc, and his memory disc. At this moment, Pucci decides to get rid of Johngalli A. by first letting Jolyne defeat him. Then Pucci has Whitesnake finish off the sniper with a gun so his secret identity won't be found.''SO Chapters 11-19: The Visitor With Jolyne Cujoh being thrown into solitary confinement, Pucci has several weeks of free move. During that time, he looks into Jotaro's memories to discover DIO's plan. Moreover, having no use for Jotaro's Star Platinum disc, he stores it in his secret stash in the farm fields. He also gives Thunder McQueen a Stand, Highway to Hell. Jotaro's Memory Disc After the battle between Jolyne, Ermes Costello and Foo Fighters, Pucci participates in the search for the missing prisoners who were killed during said battle and notes that his whole stash of discs has been taken and there is no sign of Foo Fighters. He concludes that Jolyne is a more dangerous foe than he previously thought and that she's gathered allies. To assassinate Jolyne and her allies, he decides to use Miraschon, whom he has promised parole and gives her the Stand Marilyn Manson. However, Miraschon fails at assassinating anyone and is defeated.SO Chapters 34-39: Marilyn Manson, The Debt Collector Later, Pucci intercepts Jolyne's phone call to the Speedwagon Foundation and knows that she intends to deliver the Star Platinum disc to them. Wanting to prevent that, Pucci dispatches Lang Rangler to kill Jolyne before she can reach the courtyard between the men and women's wards. However, Lang is defeated.SO Chapters 44-47: Savage Garden Strategy Deciding to check on Lang, Pucci accidentally meets Jolyne about the open the door to the courtyard. Since Jolyne doesn't know he is the enemy, she peacefully begs him to grant her a moment in the courtyard. Having discerned the presence of one of Jolyne's allies near him, he prefers to keep his cover and allows Jolyne to pass. However, he uses Whitesnake to command a guard to stand in the courtyard, who shoots Jolyne on his orders. Although Jolyne is on the ground, Weather Report intervenes by making it rain poisonous rainforest frogs. Pucci is trapped by the rain near the courtyard and sends in Whitesnake to retrieve the disc which was lost during the chaos. Although Whitesnake finds the disc, Jolyne snatches it first and gives it to a messenger pigeon used by the Speedwagon Foundation. The pigeon flies away with the disc and Pucci fails, only angrily commenting that the Stand disc alone won't be enough to revive Jotaro.Flash Flood Warning (story arc) The Green Baby Pucci then carries on to his original plan and meets Sports Maxx at the chapel. He then asks Maxx to revive DIO's Bone with his powers, which results in the bone's disappearance. After a short moment of panic, Pucci understands that the plan is being carried out and resolves to wait for the bone to reappear of its own volition. However, Sports Maxx reveals that he senses the bone's presence in the maximum security ward. After Ermes' battle against Sports Maxx, Jolyne is thrown into the maximum security ward. Pucci decides to send in four assassins to kill the isolated Jolyne before she retrieves the bone.SO Chapter 60, The Secret of Guard Westwood (1) Nonetheless, three of the assassins are dispatched and only D an G is left. When Pucci arrives at the maximum security ward, the whole population has been transformed into a giant tree, with only D an G and Guccio still alive, but injured. Meanwhile, Jolyne and Narciso Anasui have escaped into the swamp. Pucci plans on interrogating D an G about the bone, but his plans are thrown into disarray. Pucci is spotted by Foo Fighters who guesses that he is the hidden enemy behind the assassination attempts. There is a battle between the two of them, as Pucci tries to stop Foo Fighters from killing D an G. Whitesnake threatens several times to steal its Stand disc, but Foo Fighters slips away several times, albeit in dire need of water. Pucci ultimately baits Foo Fighters into using a sink, where he uses one of Whitesnake's stand discs, causing the sink to spray boiling water, severely injuring Foo Fighters. However, Foo Fighters had enough time to call Weather Report, who creates heavy rain and fog to allow Foo Fighters to regenerate and escape Pucci.F.F. - The Witness (story arc)Whitesnake - The Pursuer (story arc) Nonetheless, Pucci disguises Whitesnake as Weather Report and fools Foo Fighters, who brings him to Jolyne and The Green Baby. Whitesnake impales Anasui and Foo Fighters, but Jolyne cuffs herself to Pucci. Despite his powers, Pucci is overwhelmed and must use Jotaro's memory disc. He throws the disc into Anasui's dying corpse, forcing her to try to save him while Pucci finally rejoins the Green Baby.SO Chapter 94, Time for Heaven Pucci tells the baby a secret password which results in their fusion. Pucci has now entered DIO's world.SO Chapter 95: New Moon! New Priest! Having no more need for the prison, Pucci leaves for Cape Canaveral where the next stage of his plan will be set in motion.SO Chapter 96: Jail House Lock (1) Waiting for the New Moon Pucci must now reach Cape Canaveral and await the new moon, which will enable Pucci to fulfill the next part of DIO's plan. On the way to Cape Canaveral, Pucci fatefully meets three young men: Ungalo, Rikiel and Donatello Versus. All three were brought to a hospital, near which Pucci is taken hostage by Ungalo. However, Pucci ultimately sways Ungalo to his side and then makes all three men realize that they are the sons of DIO, and helps them awaken and master their respective Stands. Pucci spends the next three days waiting with the bedridden Donatello while Ungalo and Rikiel go confront the Joestar Group. Two days before the new moon, Jolyne and Ermes manage to reach the hospital. Donatello then awakens Under World and lures the two into a cavern where a fight ensues. During the battle, Pucci stays passive and counsels Donatello, who grows increasingly frustrated at Pucci's perceived scorn. DIO's son steals Weather Report's memory disc and when he is defeated, he gives it to Weather who was near the hospital, angering Pucci. Heavy Weather's power begins to wreak havoc in Orlando, and Pucci is forced to flee in order to eliminate Weather Report. At the same time, Weather has regained his memory and his hatred for Pucci. In the streets, Pucci finally ambushes Weather and Anasui. To avoid Heavy Weather, Pucci makes himself blind and manages to grab Anasui, using him as his eyes. After a brief violent fight, Weather Report corners Pucci and almost kills him. However, a car incidentally crashes into the two twins. Pucci manages to stab Weather in the heart, while secretly using Whitesnake to extract his Stand disc. To escape he also disguises Donatello into himself, luring Jolyne away while he escapes to Cape Canaveral. In Cape Canaveral, Pucci begins to feel his Stand turning into something else entirely. He eventually awakens C-Moon, which manipulates the surrounding gravity, and Pucci becomes the center of a gravitic anomaly. When the Joestar Group and Ermes arrive at Cape Canaveral, Pucci hides and sends C-Moon battle them. Although C-Moon proves to be dangerous, Jolyne's experience allows her to take advantage. Pucci is forced to reveal himself and personally pilot it. Using himself, he puts Jolyne at a disadvantage and has C-Moon strike Jolyne at the heart. Jolyne "falls" away from him, and Pucci is sure of his victory. However, Jolyne survived thanks to Stone Free and continues to battle him. Pucci grabs a gun, but Jotaro Kujo freezes time and uses his stand to punch Pucci. Jotaro and Ermes have rejoined with the group and Pucci finds himself cornered. At this moment, he realizes that his condition allows him to recreate the exact environmental conditions needed to awaken the ultimate power. Pucci gravitates to a space shuttle, even avoiding a spear thrown by Jotaro, thanks to a lingering ability to move in the time-stop, and subsequently evolves his Stand further. The priest now commands Made in Heaven and begins the next step of his plan. Pucci accelerates time, causing chaos across the earth as all living beings are left lagging behind. Pucci's time acceleration gives him a great edge in battle, but Star Platinum's time-stop still represents a danger. Pucci carefully corners the group on a roof but his attempt to slit Jotaro's throat is thwarted by Anasui's Diver Down which takes the brunt of the damage. The group then makes the mistake of going into the sea, where the waves allow Pucci to hide. During his second attempt, Pucci manages to force Jotaro in another dilemma and kills him by splitting his face in two. He quickly kills Ermes and Anasui, but Jolyne confronts him a final time which results in Emporio managing to escape. During the struggle, Jolyne manages to cut Pucci's left eye. Nonetheless, he finishes her off and Pucci brings about the end of the universe. A New Universe A new universe is born in which every person has received precognitive abilities for the purpose of accepting their fate. However, the only obstacle that remained in his way is Emporio Alniño. Thus, Pucci stops the acceleration at the time of Jotaro's visit to the prison in order to prevent Emporio from interfering and eventually grow into yet another threat. Chasing the child throughout the Green Dolphin Street Prison of his alternate universe, Pucci explains his beliefs and eventually corners him in his ghost room. However, when Emporio flees through the crack leading to the ghost room, Pucci inadvertently pushes the Weather Report DISC into Emporio who exploited the blind angle created when Jolyne cut his right eye. Emporio now has the power to fight Pucci. The priest accelerates time, but collapses to the ground; Emporio has manipulated the oxygen level of the atmosphere and turned Pucci's power against him by accelerating his oxygen poisoning. Pucci angrily demands that Emporio stop Weather Report from killing him, saying that his ideal world for humanity's happiness would be ruined, only to be told by Emporio that he lost to "fate" and that it's the true path of justice before finally being beaten to death by Weather Report. His universe then resets into an alternate timeline, in which Jolyne and company meet up coincidentally and the Joestar bloodline survives. It is unknown what happened to Pucci afterward, it may either imply that he has been erased in the alternative universe or might have been "revived" with an alternate counterpart of his own. Relationships Allies * DIO: DIO's encounter with Pucci is presumably the most prominent example of humanity displayed by him, having healed Pucci's foot when they first meet. Through the time he spends with Pucci, DIO comes to trust him enough to allow Pucci to inherit control of his plan. At one point, DIO forced Pucci's hand into his head and nearly had his Stand DISC removed to test Pucci's loyalty to him. * Johngalli A: Pucci had allied with Johngalli A to kill Jotaro and his daughter to avenge DIO. Despite their alliance, Pucci later betrayed Johngalli A and killed him. Enemies * Jotaro Kujo: Pucci harbored a grudge against Jotaro for having killed DIO. However, Jotaro was unaware of Pucci's existence until the end of Stone Ocean. Pucci took his revenge by stealing both Jotaro's memories and Stand to let his lifeless corpse rot away, but nonetheless knew he was a dangerous Stand user, thus took every precaution against him. Pucci ultimately killed Jotaro in Florida. * Jolyne Cujoh: To Pucci, he only saw her as bait at first in order to get to Jotaro but proved to be a bigger threat upon her determination on getting her father's Stand and memory disks. They became enemies right away once informed that Whitesnake was, in fact, Pucci and was eager to take his life but Pucci proved himself to be a lot more challenging when he threw her father's memories into a dying Anasui which gave Pucci the edge of achieving victory. Jolyne became more than determined in stopping him and putting an end to his plans but her efforts would soon be fatal while she almost fell to Pucci's newly evolved C-Moon and would finally fall to his Made In Heaven while protecting Emporio, but has managed to cut the right side of his eye before dying. * Emporio Alniño: After Pucci murdered his mother, Emporio was aware of his villainy and feared him. Originally Pucci did not think much of Emporio due to his age, but would later regret his decision to not kill him as Emporio would later kill him and destroy his plans once and for all. Relationships in Eyes of Heaven (The information below derives from a Video Game not written by Araki. As such, it may not be considered canon.) * Heaven Ascension DIO: Pucci was as loyal to Ascension DIO as he was to regular DIO. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Pucci makes his first video game appearance in All Star Battle and is the only villain playable from Part 6, voiced by Shou Hayami, who had voiced another follower of DIO, Vanilla Ice in the Capcom fighting game. He was confirmed for the game alongside Dio Brando (Part 1). Along with Hol Horse, Kosaku-Kira, Johnny Joestar, Koichi Hirose and Giorno Giovanna, Pucci is a character who can utilize more than one Stand during a match as part of his moveset and is the only character who can utilize three Stands. As one of the mass majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Pucci can turn his Stands on/off, changing movesets, as well as having access to the Stand Rush ability returning from the Capcom game, being able to attack in conjunction with C-Moon only. Available to Pucci at all times, regardless of his current Stand: * Pierced through the finger: Having stuck a cross under his index finger's nail, Pucci stabs with it at slightly enhanced ranged. Pucci's moves can be performed instantly following this move. (Comboable) * I order you!: Pucci throws a DISC at the opponent as a projectile. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * Throw - Weep at your own weakness!: Pucci grabs the opponent by the neck and slams their face into his knee, before throwing them away. Whitesnake Pucci begins the battle with Whitesnake. * Green Baby Gauge: Exclusive to Pucci and relevant to him for as long as he has Whitesnake. 14 rhombus units are displayed above the Heart Heat Gauge. When one is filled, it turns from grey-white to purple, and filling all of them up will evolve Whitesnake into C-Moon. While Whitesnake is off: * 14 words: Pucci pulls out the Green Baby and begins speaking the fourteen words to it in order to progress towards evolving Whitesnake into C-Moon. When this skill is activated, some of the HHG is consumed, but subsequent words spoken to the baby within the same use do not expend any of the HHG. Pucci is left open to attack while this skill is in effect, but can Puttsun Cancel to reduce this weakness. * You shall be crucified!: Pucci summons Whitesnake to chop at the opponent. If it connects, the opponent is knocked down, and Whitesnake chops them again. This move cannot be Cancelled once Whitesnake begins its second chop. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While Whitesnake is on: * Die!: Whitesnake lashes out at the opponent in a 5-hit combo, leaving them crumpling. This move is shared with C-Moon. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) * It's mine!: A Throw. Whitesnake swings forward, and if it connects, will pick the opponent up and take their DISC as it throws them. * An illusion: A counter. Pucci and Whitesnake pose, and if struck by a non-Throw/HHA/GHA, they will put the opponent under an illusion and teleport behind them, leaving them crumpling and open to attack. Each character has a unique animation for falling victim to this move as well, similar to Giorno Giovanna's HHA. (Comboable) Pucci's HHA, "So it was already done...", is only available with Whitesnake. Pucci and Whitesnake fly forward at the opponent. If they connect, Whitesnake will steal the opponent's DISC and roundhouse-kick them away. When Pucci steals the opponent's DISC via "It's mine!" or his HHA, abilities pertaining to their Style and the Style Button are locked away in the form of "the DISC"; Ripple Users cannot use "Ripple Breath", nor enhance their skills; Dio Brando cannot use "I'll suck you dry!"; The Pillar Men cannot activate their respective Modes; Stand Users cannot summon their Stands; Mounted Style Users cannot call for their horses. "The DISC" will be in Pucci's possession until the opponent hits him, causing it to drop in front of him. Pucci can retrieve the DISC to keep the opponent's Style locked, or the opponent can pick it up and restore their abilities. C-Moon If Pucci fills the Green Baby Gauge completely by way of the use of the "14 words", the Green Baby will fuse with Whitesnake, evolving it into C-Moon as a special animation plays. Pucci's appearance is altered and his abilities will change accordingly. * Turn you inside-out!: This skill automatically activates when moves marked with a star lands. The opponent is directly hit by C-Moon's gravity-altering effects, and they slowly lose health as their bodies are turned inside-out. While in effect, the opponent's torso has blood continuously seeping out. * My body is the basis!: A counter. Pucci and C-Moon pose and is struck by a non-Throw/HHA/GHA, C-Moon alters gravity to make the opponent fall away from Pucci, sending them into the stage wall. While C-Moon is off: * Begone!: Pucci summons C-Moon forward to hit the ground, sending debris flying upward and knocking the opponent into the air if they are hit. This move doubles as an anti-air. (Comboable through Puttsun Cancel) While C-Moon is on: * Die!: C-Moon lashes out at the opponent in a 5-hit combo, leaving them crumpling. This move is shared with Whitesnake. (Comboable) * Only need one punch!: C-Moon performs a devastating uppercut that sends the opponent flying. This move is marked with a star. A Stand Rush skill that Pucci can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. * Now you've lost both arms!: After a short delay, C-Moon punches it fists together. If the opponent is caught, they will be left crumpling to the ground and open to attack. This move is unblockable and marked with a star. A Stand Rush skill that Pucci can disconnect from to attack the opponent while it is executing. (Comboable) Pucci's GHA, "Made in Heaven", is only available with C-Moon. Pucci, using C-Moon's gravity-altering ability, attempts to float on debris skyward. If uninterrupted, bright light with bathe Pucci completely, shining out of different parts of his body including his eyes. In a bright flash, Made in Heaven comes out of him, and Pucci and his newfound Stand quickly zip around the sky in streaks of light before landing, prepared to fight. Made in Heaven After evolving his Stand into Made in Heaven, the stage will move into outer space, with the stage walls and background being a road made out of light representing the rapidly changing universe, making this the only possible stage to be played without being a regular stage. Pucci enters "Made in Heaven Mode". In this mode, the battle timer will tick twice as fast, Pucci will move at double his speed, and the opponent's own speed is halved, effectively leaving Pucci moving at four times the speed of his opponent. While Pucci can turn Made in Heaven off, it will only leave him with his regular attacks; All of Pucci's new moves are only available when Made in Heaven is on. * Here it comes!: Pucci and Made in Heaven charge toward the opponent at incredible speed, before unleashing a dual-swipe that knocks them into the air. (Comboable) * Where is he?!: Pucci and Made in Heaven flash and reappear right behind the opponent's back in an instant. (Comboable) * The knives!: This move can only be performed in mid-air. Pucci and Made in Heaven throw five knives downward. The knives' appearance are similar to those thrown by DIO. (Comboable) The only character who does not suffer this slow-down effect is Giorno Giovanna with Gold Experience in Requiem Mode. Made in Heaven is not entirely infallible. If he is somehow struck by Kosaku-Kira's Bites the Dust GHA, Pucci's Stand will revert all the way back to Whitesnake, the stage will be restored back to what it was. Although Pucci is still able to regain C-Moon, Made in Heaven can only be activated once per battle, being permanently unavailable after Kosaku's GHA takes effect, or the round ends. Special animations performed by the opponent such as Throws, HHA, and GHA, temporarily return them to normal speed until the animation in question ends. Due to the quickened timer, it is not uncommon for the round to end via time-up. Pucci possesses one alternate costume, being the attire he wore as a 15-year old during his flashback talking to DIO. Alongside the others characters from Part 6, Pucci has a special intro against DIO, the same conversation they had in a flashback where DIO claimed that Pucci could easily steal DIO's Stand DISC, and The World with it. For the western version, he was named "Father Pucchi" and his Stands' names were changed to "Pale Snake", "Full Moon", and "Maiden Heaven", respectively. Pucci also appears as a background character at the Green Dolphin Street Prison stage and if the opponent were to be defeated near the gate where Pucci is standing, his Whitesnake will appear as a Situation Finish and steal the loser's Stand/Memory DISC similar to the chapter scene when Whitesnake obtains Jotaro's Stand DISC from Jolyne. This is assuming that Pucci himself is not one of the two fighters, otherwise, he will not appear and the Situation Finish is unavailable. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Enrico Pucci Pucci with Whitesnake (simply "Enrico Pucci") was confirmed as a playable character alongside Jolyne, Ermes, and Weather Report. Whitesnake is unable to evolve, unlike the previous game. As a result, his move set is primarily based around the powers and attacks demonstrated before his merging with the Green Baby. Whitesnake Pucci cannot be paired with his New Moon form. As a Stand User, Pucci is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. Opponents hit by Pucci's various skills will be Sealed. While Sealed, they will randomly lose access to one of their skills. This effect can be applied multiple times, up to four; this translates to an opponent losing three of their normal skills and one of an EX skill. Also of note is that Pucci by default is immune to the effects of Weather Report's "The Devil's Rainbow! It's Heavy Weather!" skill. *'Style Action - Whitesnake!': Pucci sends out Whitesnake to attack. This causes Whitesnake to temporarily detach from Pucci's control, not unlike a Stand Rush from All Star Battle. After moving a certain distance, Whitesnake will perform a Normal Attack combo. Pucci may move around during this period, and can even attack in tandem with Whitesnake, but cannot use any attacks or skills that require his Stand. The progression of Whitesnake's combo can be influenced; Whitesnake will perform a two-step combo that knocks opponents down by default or if the movement stick is tilted downward, a three-step combo that knocks opponents into the air if the movement stick is tilted upward, and the full Normal Attack combo that sends opponents flying if the Normal Attack button is repeatedly pressed without moving. Whitesnake can even perform the normally-grounded attacks in mid-air whenever possible. Style Action can be re-inputted to cancel Whitesnake's attack, and activating a Flash Cancel, Flash Burst, or DHA will have the same effect. *'Disc Icon': A small icon on the right side of Pucci's health gauge displays how many DISCs he has currently taken from his opponents; the icon automatically toggles between the two at intervals. DISCs will be in Pucci's possession until he is hard knocked down, causing a DISC containing all Sealed skills of a single opponent to drop in front of him. Pucci can retrieve the DISC to keep his opponents Sealed, or either opponent can pick it up and restore their lost skills. Opponents who are not Sealed can retrieve their partner's DISC for them. *'I order you!': Pucci throws a DISC with homing capabilities as a projectile. If it connects with an opponent, the DISC will lodge itself in them and they will temporarily lose control of their actions for a few seconds. This causes them to either stand in place or walk in a random direction, vulnerable to further attacks. Quickly moving the movement stick around can shorten the time until control is regained. *'USHOOOAAAAAA!': Whitesnake lashes out at in a barrage of 12 punches, sending opponents caught flying on the final hit. *'It's mine!': Whitesnake swings forward, and if it connects, will take a single DISC from an opponent, leaving them crumpling. Pucci is invincible until the end of the move if the attack is successful. *'It's an illusion.': Pucci and Whitesnake pose, and if struck by a non-DHA attack, they will counter the attacker by putting them under an illusion and teleporting behind them. Upon a successful counter, Whitesnake will take a single DISC from the opponent, and Pucci is invincible until the end of the move. *'EX - It's mine!': Whitesnake steals two DISCs at once. *'EX - It's an illusion.': Whitesnake steals two DISCs at once upon a successful counter. *'Trait - Calm down... Count prime numbers and calm down...': When Pucci's health drops below 65% (or to his second health gauge), he will begin to count prime numbers with his thumb in his mouth in order to calm himself. This temporarily boosts his defense and decreases his Stamina depletion, represented by a green, gale-like aura around him. *'Dual Heat Attack - So it was already done...': Identical to Pucci's HHA in All Star Battle, though executes faster for the sake of brevity. This takes 2 DISCs at once. JoJolities *'Whitesnake's range is just about 20 meters.': Pucci must use his Style Action twice. (200 Points) *'Whitesnake! A disc, if you would!!': Pucci must connect "I order you!" twice. (200 Points) *'You were one move...too late...': Pucci must Backstab 3 times. (300 Points) *'I've acquired everything...': Pucci must take a DISC from an opponent 4 times. (500 Points) *'I shall bring you the total oblivion of death.': Pucci must Retire a Sealed opponent. (800 Points) Pucci's original form does not appear in Story Mode, unlike THE WORLD Diego, and Part 4 and 6 Jotaro, all of whom briefly appear during the game's ending sequence. Instead, New Moon Pucci is the one to be involved in the game's storyline, set after his transformation and during the final battle at Cape Canaveral. Tournament He is paired with Akira Otoishi in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Weather Report and "Kosaku Kawajiri". New Moon Pucci Pucci with C-Moon and subsequently, Made in Heaven, is now a separate playable character, and was confirmed alongside Anasui, Josuke Higashikata 8, and Joshu Higashikata. His name is titled , commonly shortened to and dubbed "Pucchi, Awaiting the New Moon" in the English localization. New Moon Pucci cannot be paired with his original form possessing Whitesnake. This version of Pucci appears in the game's story mode. He is first seen with Pet Shop, sent to kill Part 3 Jotaro and his future daughter Jolyne at Cape Canaveral in order to prevent them from gathering any more of the Saint Corpse Parts. However, the two retreat when they are defeated by the father-daughter team. Later, after the Joestar Group encounters Heaven Ascension DIO, Pucci confronts Jotaro again at the Joestar Mansion, sending Enya the Hag's zombies after him before fighting Jotaro himself. Even with the assistance of zombies, Pucci is defeated once again. Knowing that Joseph Joestar will inevitably use Hermit Purple to extract his knowledge of The World Over Heaven's ability and weakness, Pucci makes his final commitment to his lord DIO, and jumps from the second story floor of the mansion. He impales himself on the Statue of the Goddes of Love and perishes to keep his master safe, recreating the original Dio Brando's first defeat by Jonathan Joestar. =C-Moon = With C-Moon, Pucci can perform various attacks that turn his opponents inside-out. While in effect, affected opponents will very gradually lose health as blood continuously seeps out of their torso, with no way to manually undo the effect aside from losing a health gauge or getting hit by C-Moon's attacks a second time. The only character immune to this effect is Jolyne while her "Bring it on right until the end!" skill is active. *'Style Action - C-Moon'!: Pucci sends out C-Moon to attack. This causes C-Moon to temporarily detach from Pucci's control, not unlike a Stand Rush from All Star Battle. After moving a certain distance, C-Moon will perform a three-step Normal Attack combo, ending with a finisher that turns opponents inside-out. Pucci may move around during this period, and can even attack in tandem with C-Moon, but cannot use any attacks or skills that require his Stand. C-Moon can even perform the normally-grounded attacks in mid-air whenever possible. Style Action can be re-inputted to cancel C-Moon's attack, and activating a Flash Cancel, Flash Burst, or DHA will have the same effect. *'I'll see to it, with all my power!': Pucci flings a large amount of gasoline forward before igniting it, triggering an explosion that sends opponents flying. The explosion will also create a large patch of fire that lingers for several seconds, igniting opponents and causing them to gradually lose health if they touch it. *'Could your brain handle that and survive?!': C-Moon performs a uppercut, and if it connects, unleashes a barrage of 8 punches, the final hit sending opponents flying and turning them inside out. Pucci is invicible during the combo if successful. *'I can invert gravity based on where I'm standing.': Pucci uses C-Moon's ability to generate a large gravity field that causes opponents and stage objects to fall away from him upon activation. For a period of time afterward, all projectiles will fall away from Pucci upon entering the gravity field, and opponents within the field will be slowly pushed away. *'EX - Could your brain handle that and survive?!': The uppercut is unblockable and Pucci is invincible for the entire duration of the attack. *'EX - I can invert gravity based on where I'm standing.': The skill activates quicker and Pucci is invincible until the gravity field begins. The field itself is also larger and lasts for a longer period of time. *'Made in Heaven': Pucci, using C-Moon's gravity-altering ability, attempts to float on debris skyward. If uninterrupted, a bright light with bathe Pucci completely, shining out of different parts of his body including his eyes. In a bright flash, Made in Heaven comes out of him, and Pucci and his newfound Stand quickly zip around the sky in streaks of light before landing, prepared to fight. This grants Pucci a completely new array of attacks and skills. =Made in Heaven = With Made in Heaven, Pucci gains incredible speed and power due to the Stand's abilities, being able to deal many hits and cover a large amount of ground in a short amount of time. *'Style Action - Time, accelerate!': Pucci moves at high speeds a distance forward, leaving after-images. If locked-on, he can do this in up to four times before the ability is placed on cooldown, and is able to move in cardinal directions in relation to his target using the movement stick; if the movement stick is tilted backwards, Pucci instead zooms into the air to conclude the ability, setting up air attacks or evasion. *'You are nothing but a sacrifice for human happiness!': Pucci and Made in Heaven charge forward at incredible speed, before unleashing a horizontal dual-slice that sends opponents flying a long distance. Pucci has super armor during the attack. *'Weep at your own weakness!': Pucci and Made in Heaven quickly dash to the left (or in a clockwise motion if locked-on) and performs an unblockable strike, evading attacks and leaving opponents hit crumpling and open to further attack. Pucci is invincible until the strike is unleashed. *'Seems you were two seconds too late...': Pucci quickly leaps into the air and throws four knives downward in random formation. He will then instantly move himself back to the ground. *'By the name of God, I will smite you!': Pucci performs a short declaration as god rays shine on him from out of nowhere. If hit by any non-projectile, non-DHA attack during this period, he will flash and reappear right behind his attacker in an instant, easily allowing for a Backstab to follow. *'EX - Weep at your own weakness!': Pucci is invincible for the entire duration of the attack. *'EX - Seems you were two seconds too late...': Pucci throws six knives. JoJolities * I'll say it again... You must only throw a single inside out punch!: Pucci must use his Style Action with C-Moon twice. (200 Points) * I dub this ability... C-Moon!: Pucci must turn opponents inside-out 3 times. Reverting them from an inside-out state also counts. (200 Points) * The Time of Heaven has finally come...: Pucci must successfully perform "Made in Heaven". (300 Points) * Just like DIO once did!!: Pucci must connect "Seems your were two seconds too late..." twice. (500 Points) * A power that can guide all the humans in this world to true happiness...: Pucci must Retire an opponent with a Dual Heat Attack. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo (C-Moon) - Only need one punch.': C-Moon punches the ground, activating its gravity field and leaving the opponent stunned and floating helpless in the air. Pucci claims his need to only use one punch as C-Moon delivers a single punch into the target's torso, turning it inside-out with nearly fatal effects. Pucci then deactivates the field and lets his victim fall. *'Solo (Made in Heaven) - This is what I've longed for! "Made in Heaven!"': Pucci lunges at the opponent, before appearing behind them and informing them of "the birth of a new world". He disappears before they could successfully turn to face him and proceeds to rush them down from all sides at a speed invisible to the naked eye. Made in Heaven ends the attack by delivering a powerful jab to the opponent's abdomen, sending them off. *'With DIO - Rulers of Time and Gravity': This DHA is only available once Pucci obtains Made in Heaven. DIO stops time and throws a barrage of knives. As time resumes, Pucci speeds up the knives' flight using Made in Heaven to make them hit their target with more power. Pucci then uses MiH's power to allow DIO the ability to get close to the enemy with extreme haste and deliver a singular punch that launches them off. Trivia * One of the songs made by Pucci's Stand namesake Whitesnake, "Still of the Night" is about a person hiding from the sun and falling in love. This connects to Pucci's relationship with DIO. ** Another song by Whitesnake, "Saints an' Sinners" mentions "priests an' thieves" in its chorus, which connects to his meeting with the pickpocket Miraschon in chapter 34. * Pucci is allergic to shellfish. Gallery - Experiences= Pucci first full appearance.png|Pucci's first appearance Pucci star eyes.png|Pucci's Star Eyes PucciGravity.png|The purpose of gravity and Pucci's new goal for heaven PucciConfront.png|Enrico Pucci and Weather Report's disaccord PucciCount.png|Pucci's special hobby, the tallying of prime numbers PucciCelebrate.png|Händel Messiah PucciCelebratex2.png|Händel Messiah FooConfrontation.png|The confrontation of Foo Fighters Pucciestar.png|Pucci's Joestar Birthmark GravityImplyx2.png|Possesions attracted to Pucci SymbolDIOChild.png|Pucci withholding the symbol of DIO's unorthodox children GravityImply.png|Advises a fight or flight to Ungalo PucciStealth.png|Confronts Weather Report for the last time in a covertness ball game PucciandStH.jpg|Pucci with his perfected Stand, Made in Heaven Pucci dodging bullets.png|Using Made in Heaven to dodge Emporio's gunshots Pucci accident.png|Accidently pushing Weather Report's Stand Disc into Emporio enrico pucci's death.jpg|Pucci's death - Sketches= Pucci1.jpg Pucci2.jpg Pucci3.jpg Pucci4.jpg Pucci5.jpg Pucci6.jpg Pucci7.jpg }} - Game= Pucci ASB.jpg|Pucci's render for All Star Battle Jojovillianssmall.jpg|Pucci along with other main antagonists in All Star Battle Pucci A.jpg|Pucci Costume A in All Star Battle 6pci.png|All Star Battle concept art EnricoPucci jojoeoh.png|Enrico Pucci's render for Eyes of Heaven NewPucci jojoeoh.png|New Moon Pucci's render for Eyes of Heaven - Others= 571455.jpg|Cover, Pucci (second outfit) and Jolyne Cujoh, Weekly Shōnen Jump Ep 01 mms99.jpg|Pucci's first outfit in Real Action Heroes Ep 04 mms99.jpg|Pucci's second outfit in Real Action Heroes EnricoPucciSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Pucci_SAS_v2.jpg|SAS (Limited Edition) }} References Site Navigation Pucci, Enrico Pucci, Enrico Pucci, Enrico Pucci, Enrico Pucci, Enrico Pucci, Enrico Category:Part 6 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Pucci's Agents